Harmonious
by SykoticSwag
Summary: My first time writing fan fiction. The Doctor visits Broadway and meets some new friends. This story plays with the Glee time travel head canon.  Changed from Rated: K  to Rated: T to give me more freedom
1. Chapter 1

**VWORP. VWORP. VWORP.**

"Ah yes, New York city! The first one this time. Alright, let's go. What are you waitin-" The Doctor stops mid-sentence, realizing he is alone in the TARDIS. "Oh well, I never get any me time. I might as well take in a show".

The Doctor steps out of his TARDIS and starts walking towards the Gershwin Theatre. He knew the history of the theatre, and the future too. He had seen all of his favorite shows there. Annie, Sweeney Todd, Raffi. It's also where he first saw Frank Sinatra in 1975. He arrives at the theatre, flashes his physic paper and gets in without a problem.

"Every show I saw here was excellent

**VWORP****. ****VWORP****. ****VWORP****.**

"Ah yes, New York city! The first one this time. Alright, let's go. What are you waitin-" The Doctor stops mid-sentence, realizing he is alone in the TARDIS. "Oh well, I never get any me time. I might as well take in a show".

The Doctor steps out of his TARDIS and starts walking towards the Gershwin Theatre. He knew the history of the theatre, and the future too. He had seen all of his favorite shows there. Annie, Sweeney Todd, Raffi. It's also where he first saw Frank Sinatra in 1975. He arrives at the theatre, flashes his physic paper and gets in without a problem.

"Every show I saw here was excellent" The Doctor says to his usher. "Were you here when Raffi recorded his show? I love Baby Beluga! '_Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea, he swims so wild and he swims so free_!'"

"No sir, I wasn't. I had the tape as a child though. Well, here's your seat. I hope you enjoy the show."

The Doctor opens his playbill. He quickly reads the plot and nods to himself. He closes the playbill and puts it in his pocket just as his usher brings a young lady to the seat just beside him.

"Here you go, Harmony. Don't worry about your dad's vocal cords, he'll do fine. This won't be the first time he's preformed while not feeling his best" The usher turned and walked away.

"Hello Harmony, I'm the Doctor. I couldn't help but overhear your dad was in this musical?"

"Umm, yeah. He's kind of a big deal. Hey, your a doctor right? After the show, can you check him out? I'm worried about him."

"Sure! Not a problem. Say, do you like Raffi? '_I like to eat, eat, eat apples and bananas_'. Actually, part of that is a lie. I hate apples. But I still love that song."

"You are so silly. The silliest doctor I've ever seen. Why are you wearing a bowtie? My dad wore those in highschool. He said that wearing them was the only regret he has"

"Bowties are cool!" The Doctor shouts, right before the lights go down. "Shh Harmony, this means the show is starting"

"I think I know that" Harmony replies as she playfully punches the Doctor in the shoulder.

"_This guy is cute_" Harmony thinks to herself "_But he did say he was a doctor. He may be too old for me. But that doesn't mean I can't flirt._"

Harmony grabs the Doctor's hand, and he doesn't shake her off. They watch the show together, laughing and crying together. The show ends and Harmony gets a text from her dad telling her to come back stage. She quickly texts him back, asking if she can bring a friend she met in the crowd.

"Hey Mr. Doctor man, come with me. You get to meet the cast" Harmony says, grabbing the Doctor by his bowtie and pulling him with her. "Hey Dad! Meet my friend. He's a doctor. He said he'll check Daddy's throat."

"Blaine Anderson. I'm Harmony's dad. Nice to meet you." He stares at the Doctor for a long time as they shake hands. Blaine looks down and sees the bowtie. "Are bowties back in? I've been wanting to wear them again for the longest time but Kurt won't let me."

"Speaking of Daddy, where is he?" Harmony asks.

"Talking to the director, trying to improve his performance. Always the perfectionist. There he comes now"

"Hey Kurt, before you go. Great job, as usual. Just take care of those vocal cords." A man in a wheelchair who must be the director yells before riding off to talk to another member of the cast.

"Daddy! You were so good tonight!" Harmony gives her dad a flower

"Hello Kurt, I'm the Doctor. You were good. Not as good as Raffi, but those are some tough shoes to fill. I heard your vocal chords were hurting. Open up and say 'Ah' for me please."

"Uh, okay" Kurt says, slightly stunned like. "Ah!"

"What a nice mouth. Hmm. No cavities. That's a good sign. What, wrong profession. Your vocal cords look red. Just try and stay quiet for a little while. Warm milk and honey. Stuff like that."

"Thank you doctor. Can I see your card? I want to trust you, but I'd like a little reassurance to put my mind at ease. You did just stick your fingers in my mouth"

"Oh yes! No problem at all," The Doctor pulls his physic paper out of his pocket, quickly showing it to Blaine, Kurt and Harmony.

"Dad, it's blank!" Harmony shouted, she was shocked. "He's a fraud!"

"What are you talking about honey?" Blaine says, trying to calm her down. "It says he's a doctor from England. That would explain the accent. Hey, we're going out to eat. Would you like to come with us, Doctor?"

"Thank you, but no. I've really got to run. But Kurt you were great. This show was the second best thing I saw here."

"Dad, can I walk with the doctor back to his car? We sat together tonight and I wanted to say bye before he leaves"

Her fathers didn't object, so Harmony and the Doctor walk out of the Gershwin Theatre hand in hand. The Doctor didn't walk towards the parking lot though, he went towards a dark alleyway.

"This is where you parked your car?" Harmony asks, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket.

"I guess you could say that" The Doctor replies, with a grin on his face. "You said my paper was blank. You were correct. It's physic paper. It says whatever I want it to say. It usually works, but you saw right through it. So Harmony Anderson, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever wanted to travel? I'm not talking about Europe or Spain. I mean space. And time, if you want. With limits. I can show you the world. Well, worlds. And universes."

He throws open the doors to his TARDIS, Harmony gasps.

"How is that possible? This is a police box. How is it bigger on the inside?"

"I love it when they say that. So Harmony Anderson, are you in or are you going to stand outside in the cold? I have places to be, Raffi albums to listen to! Please hurry."

" The Doctor says to his usher. "Were you here when Raffi recorded his show? I love Baby Beluga! '_Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea,he swims so wild and he swims so free_!'"

"No sir, I wasn't. I had the tape as a child though. Well, here's your seat. I hope you enjoy the show."

The Doctor opens his playbill. He quickly reads the plot and nods to himself. He closes the playbill and puts it in his pocket just as his usher brings a young lady to the seat just beside him.

"Here you go, Harmony. Don't worry about your dad's vocal cords, he'll do fine. This won't be the first time he's preformed while not feeling his best" The usher turned and walked away.

"Hello Harmony, I'm the Doctor. I couldn't help but overhear your dad was in this musical?"

"Umm, yeah. He's kind of a big deal. Hey, your a doctor right? After the show, can you check him out? I'm worried about him."

"Sure! Not a problem. Say, do you like Raffi? '_I like to eat, eat, eat apples and bananas_'. Actually, part of that is a lie. I hate apples. But I still love that song."

"You are so silly. The silliest doctor I've ever seen. Why are you wearing a bowtie? My dad wore those in highschool. He said that wearing them was the only regret he has"

"Bowties are cool!" The Doctor shouts, right before the lights go down. "Shh Harmony, this means the show is starting"

"I think I know that" Harmony replies as she playfully punches the Doctor in the shoulder.

"_This guy is cute_" Harmony thinks to herself "_But he did say he was a doctor. He may be too old for me. But that doesn't mean I can't flirt._"

Harmony grabs the Doctor's hand, and he doesn't shake her off. They watch the show together, laughing and crying together. The show ends and Harmony gets a text from her dad telling her to come back stage. She quickly texts him back, asking if she can bring a friend she met in the crowd.

"Hey Mr. Doctor man, come with me. You get to meet the cast" Harmony says, grabbing the Doctor by his bowtie and pulling him with her. "Hey Dad! Meet my friend. He's a doctor. He said he'll check Daddy's throat."

"Blaine Anderson. I'm Harmony's dad. Nice to meet you." He stares at the Doctor for a long time as they shake hands. Blaine looks down and sees the bowtie. "Are bowties back in? I've been wanting to wear them again for the longest time but Kurt won't let me."

"Speaking of Daddy, where is he?" Harmony asks.

"Talking to the director, trying to improve his performance. Always the perfectionist. There he comes now"

"Hey Kurt, before you go. Great job, as usual. Just take care of those vocal cords." A man in a wheelchair who must be the director yells before riding off to talk to another member of the cast.

"Daddy! You were so good tonight!" Harmony gives her dad a flower

"Hello Kurt, I'm the Doctor. You were good. Not as good as Raffi, but those are some tough shoes to fill. I heard your vocal chords were hurting. Open up and say 'Ah' for me please."

"Uh, okay" Kurt says, slightly stunned like. "Ah!"

"What a nice mouth. Hmm. No cavities. That's a good sign. What, wrong profession. Your vocal cords look red. Just try and stay quiet for a little while. Warm milk and honey. Stuff like that."

"Thank you doctor. Can I see your card? I want to trust you, but I'd like a little reassurance to put my mind at ease. You did just stick your fingers in my mouth"

"Oh yes! No problem at all," The Doctor pulls his physic paper out of his pocket, quickly showing it to Blaine, Kurt and Harmony.

"Dad, it's blank!" Harmony shouted, she was shocked. "He's a fraud!"

"What are you talking about honey?" Blaine says, trying to calm her down. "It says he's a doctor from England. That would explain the accent. Hey, we're going out to eat. Would you like to come with us, Doctor?"

"Thank you, but no. I've really got to run. But Kurt you were great. This show was the second best thing I saw here."

"Dad, can I walk with the doctor back to his car? We sat together tonight and I wanted to say bye before he leaves"

Her fathers didn't object, so Harmony and the Doctor walk out of the Gershwin Theatre hand in hand. The Doctor didn't walk towards the parking lot though, he went towards a dark alleyway.

"This is where you parked your car?" Harmony asks, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket.

"I guess you could say that" The Doctor replies, with a grin on his face. "You said my paper was blank. You were correct. It's physic paper. It says whatever I want it to say. It usually works, but you saw right through it. So Harmony Anderson, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever wanted to travel? I'm not talking about Europe or Spain. I mean space. And time, if you want. With limits. I can show you the world. Well, worlds. And universes."

He throws open the doors to his TARDIS, Harmony gasps.

"How is that possible? This is a police box. How is it bigger on the inside?"

"I love it when they say that. So Harmony Anderson, are you in or are you going to stand outside in the cold? I have places to be, Raffi albums to listen to! Please hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes! Of course I want to come with you, but what about my dads?"

"It's a time machine, remember? I can bring you to any time and place you want. I can take you to the future. By the future, I mean two seconds from now. You won't even be gone a minute. What do you say Harmony Anderson, will you join me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"My dads' old highschool. I want to see what they were like before I came into the world. William McKinley High School, in Lima Ohio"

**VWORP****. ****VWORP****. ****VWORP****.**

"Alright Harmony, here we are. But remember, you can't let anyone know who you are. This is very important. Are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yes. Keep my identity a secret. Got it. Let's go to the auditorium!"

Harmony runs down the hall straight into the auditorium. The Doctor runs after her. He stops at the door to read a sign that says "AUDITIONS TODAY".

"Here goes nothing," The Doctor says "Allons-y! That felt great. I haven't said that in years."

It takes The Doctor a moment for his eyes to adjust to the low lights of the auditorium. He sees Harmony hiding behind the seats in the back row. A middle aged man on stage turns around and smiles wide.

"Oh, you must be here to audition for New Directions! Hop right up on stage. Don't be shy. I'm Mr. Schuester, I teach Spanish here at McKinley High. You must be new here, I don't think you're in my class"

"I'm not. I just arrived here. From far away."

"England, right? That's what the accent sounds like anyway. Well, your here now. Get on stage and sing your heart out."

"I'm really not the best singer...But hey, you only live once. I might as well do this:

_ Gotta shake, shake, shake my sillies out/Shake, shake, shake my sillies out/Shake, shake, shake my sillies out/And wiggle my waggles away/_"

"Wow, that sure was something." Will Schuester says "You are very talented. And your dance moves are great. Come with me, meet the rest of the glee club."

The Doctor walks past where Harmony was hiding. She isn't there anymore. The Doctor's mind starts to race. Another rip in the fabric of time and space is not something he wants to deal with right now. But this Will Schuester guy isn't slowing down, he has no interest in anything other than taking The Doctor into the choir room.

"Listen up everybody!" Will shouts "The newest of New Directions is here. His name is...Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't even get your name. What is it?"

"People call me The Doctor."

"Doctor who?" A blonde girl in a cheerleader outfit asks "And if you're a doctor, then how come you're in highschool?"

"All great questions. Let me answer that with a song. It's the only song I know that isn't by Raffi. So sorry about that.

'_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road/Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go/So make the best of this test, and don't ask why/It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time'_"

"OH MY GOD. YOU LOVE RAFFI TOO?" A nice looking young boy yells. He's wearing a bowtie, and no socks.

"_Why is this young man not wearing socks?_" The Doctor thought to himself "_He's going to catch a cold._"

"You and I are going to be best friends. I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice bowtie, by the way. I have a huge collection. You should come over to my house sometimes and see my bowtie collection. I have a bunch of Raffi videos too. He is the person who inspired me to make music. Sorry, I must be boring you to death. It's not very often I meet a bowtie wearing Raffi fan. Meet me by the flagpole after school."

"Hey Blaine." The Doctor recognizes his voice. It's Kurt Anderson, Harmony's father. "Who's your new friend?"

"Everyone calls him 'the doctor'. He wears bowties and likes Raffi. And he's the newest member of New Directions"

"Well, nice to meet you doctor. I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend." Kurt put extra emphasis on this word. "Welcome to New Directions. A word please, Blaine?"

"Sure. I'll be right back doctor." Blaine says with a wink.

"Blaine. Why are you flirting with this stranger? He just appeared out of nowhere, and now you are all over him. This is unacceptable!"

"I wasn't flirting, I swear. How many bowtie wearing Raffi fans do you think are out there? You date one of them. You know I love you and I would never hurt you. Please forgive me."

"Mr. Schuester, I really have to run. I'll be back. I forgot something. Please excuse me" The Doctor politely says

"_Where did Harmony go? Where is she? If she does anything to upset the balance of the universe, I am going to scream._" he thinks to himself.

"Excuse me, I'm new here. I was just wondering if you could give me some directions" Harmony asks a brown haired girl

"You don't have a phone? What is this, Amish land? Sorry, I have Asperger's."

"No, I left it at home. Can you tell me where Defiance, Ohio is?"

"Sure, it's an hour north of here."

"There you are Mel-I mean Harmony. I've been looking all over for you. You shouldn't have ran off like that!" The Doctor said, gasping for air.

"Doctor!" The brown hair girl says "You came back. I thought you had left me for good."

"I'm sorry, who are you? I don't seem to recall you."

"I'm Sugar Pierce-Lopez. From," She glances around, seemingly to see if anyone else is around to overhear her. "the future. You brought me here so I could see my moms sing"


End file.
